


International Dilemma.

by Kolarov



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Laver Cup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: The two teams decide to take a day off and go to a Czech pub before the last day.things go wrong and they find themselves clueless and lost in many disgustingly rough situations.





	1. Wasted Spaniard

**Author's Note:**

> So it's 5 and a half in the morning, i finally finished it, Hallelujah.  
> i found it hard to think of the title and the summary, i'll try to fix those in the next days.  
> enjoy it, it's just crack nothing serious.  
> I apologize already if i made any mistakes down there.  
> cheers!

"Rafa!" Dominic exclaimed loudly, running to his direction as the Spaniard turned quickly, glaring at the Austrian with a concerned expression. "can you… just come, I can't breathe" he added, leaning to his knees, Rafa chuckled lightly and went to him, he was badly inhaling air and the Spanish patted on his back.

 

"You ok?" he asked anxiously, he fixed his position and smiled widely at the Spaniard. Rafa wasn't comfortable, he never felt comfortable whenever Dominic smiled that wide.

 

"So we're going to a bar…" he started, putting his hand around Rafa's shoulder.

 

"What? No! No bars" Rafa proclaimed, pushing the Austrian away from him lightly, "tomorrow is important, you should get sleep" Rafa turned his back at him, wrapping the towel around his sweaty neck.

 

"But no! Tomas is taking us to a small pub he knows and we promised each other not to drink much" Dominic cried out, holding on Rafa's arm.  
"Oh so you already planned about the whole thing?" Rafa glared at him questioningly, raising an eyebrow. He clearly saw the intimidation on the Austrian's features as his eyes blinked tensely. 

 

"Um, yeah I guess" he rubbed the back of his neck, avoided making an eye contact with the Rafa's brown eyes. "Everyone is going man, me, Jack, Sascha, Roger, Denis and the rest of the guys" he explained fearfully, Rafa didn't understand why he was so scared from him; the Spanish couldn't stand it so he rolled his eyes.

 

"Wait, wait... Roger is going?" Rafa clamored as the Austrian looked at him, deadpanned. "He didn't tell me" he murmured to himself.

"Actually, no. I was just about to tell him" he stated and Rafa hummed, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Ok, I'll tell him" said Rafa as the Austrian's eyes lit up.

"Really? That's amazing man! thank you!" he took Rafa's hand and shook it between his hands, the Spanish rolled his eyes, "make sure you two come! Meet us at the park-lot!" he exclaimed as he went into the tunnel

____

"Roger?" Rafa called out, looking around the changing room, "are you here?" he went to the left to check if he was in the bath..  
"Yes?" his voice stopped Rafa from walking, as the Spanish jump-scared, "oh god I didn't mean to scare you" Roger blared, concerned about his dark-haired partner.  


 

"It's okay!" Rafa turned to him with his typical wide grin printed on his features as his eyes wrinkled, Roger smiled back softly.  


 

"What's up?" Roger asked, turning his back to the Spaniard, he went to the closet chair as he seated himself on it, keeping his eyes on Rafa.  


 

"I don't know why I'm doing this" he murmured, lifting his head to the back as he closed his eyes, the Swiss knotted his brows, taking a sip from his bottle. His eyes didn't look away from the him.  


 

"Ok, do you want to go to a… bar?" he placed his hands on his waist, biting the tip of his lower lip. The Swiss almost chocked in his water and Rafa huffed.  


 

"Bar? What are you talking about Rafa?" he scoffed, glaring at the other man with questionable eyes. Rafa flushed.  


 

"It's not my fault! Dominic told me that they all are going and I came to tell you" explained Rafa with his thick accent, waving with his dismissive hand in the air. The Swiss beamed at him, studying his features in concentration  


 

He got up and threw his bottle away, heading to the Spaniard with careful steps. "Are you going?" Roger stated as a smile flit across his face, Rafa calmed a bit, exhaling sharply.  


 

"I don't know" he convinced. He clearly didn't, the Swiss thought to himself, he observed how red his cheeks went, and he couldn't look away.  


 

"You know, Rafa. It's been so long since the last time we met, i think we need to have a long conversation, you know, drink a little" Roger squinted his eyes at Rafa and placed his hand on his shoulder, "to celebrate, our victory" he winked at him and Rafa smiled  
"that's a good excuse".  


 

____  


 

"How many drinks did you have for god's sake?" Nick shook Rafa from his shoulder, as the Spaniard placed his head against the table, "he seems like shit fam, and it's getting pretty late, think we should go" Nick exclaimed to the rest of the men, he kept his hand on Rafa's shoulder and leant to him a little, "strong arm mate"  
Roger was sitting in front of the hangover Spaniard, his worried eyes scanning him, "a long conversation I believe" Roger muttered to himself, rubbing his forehead.  


 

"Tomas, shut your mouth for a second, I'm sure he fainted after hearing the same story of your dead dog over and over!" Nick shouted at the Czech angrily, the conversations the rest of the lads were having were over as everyone glared timidly at Nick. Tomas's body shivered, looking at the Nick with parted lips.  


 

"Nick! What the hell?" Sascha hit him with his foot beneath the table, he was sitting next to Federer who clearly didn't catch what bullshit Nick just brought out, he was trying to wake Rafa hopelessly, sprinkling water at him from his glass.  


 

"I'm sorry" the Australian stated, ruffling his hair nervously, "I'm a cat person" he looked at Tomas again and they both smiled lightly at each other.  


 

"I didn't understand what you said honestly, your accent… too fast" Tomas smiled softly, he looked at Jack who leant on his shoulder as he chuckled loudly.  


 

"You're a cat person?" Jack glared at the Australian mockingly; his face turned red from laughing. Nick deadpanned, rolled his eyes to Sascha who was so confused, Nick didn't count how many expressions he dealt with today, he was already getting bored from the tour, "hey Nick! Wanna hear a joke?" Jack asked.  


 

"No thanks, I'm already looking at one" he turned to the American with a smirk. Tomas covered his mouth, looking at the red-faced Jack.  


 

"I think we should go" Roger stood up, having his worried eyes at the Spaniard.  


 

"Yeah, I'll catch him up" Nick exclaimed and Roger nodded worryingly, Nick surrounded his arm around Rafa's waist as he made him get up, barely did. "You must be fun at parties mate" he whispered in the Spaniard's ear. Rafa smiled and wrapped his arm around Nick's back  
"Move! You fat piece of shit" Nick shouted at Jack who was still sitting carelessly, he looked at the Australian with his glass in a hand.  


 

"Um, this beer is pretty good" he sipped slowly, glaring at Nick from the corner of his eyes.  


 

"Jack, get up please" said Tomas in a faint tone, he felt like he should've interrupted because Nick was about to throw the drunk Rafa at Jack.  
Jack nodded, making a way for them to pass. He had his smug face on Nick as he passed by him, the Australian fuzzed at him and Jack retreated back, chuckling.  


 

"I saw that picture of you" Nick whispered in Sascha's ear as the three were walking next to each other, the German looked at him fearfully, his lips slowly parted.  


 

"W… what picture?" he blinked several times, leaning closely to Nick.  


 

"The one of you, jumping on the bed with a bat" Nick grinned, looking at the German's shivering lips.  


 

Sascha's expression softened, he felt himself breathing a little bit easier as he nestled his fist on his chest, "everyone makes mistakes" he proclaimed, shaking his head lightly that his golden hair slapped Nick on the face.  


 

"Yeah? I found it cute" he wrinkled his nose.  


 

"Ok stop, Nick. This is embarrassing" the German flushed that he covered his face with his hands before Nick could notice.  


 

"This reminded me of my old haircuts" Nick smirked and turned his head to the wasted Spanish, "can you help me with this?" he asked Sascha but he felt the weight of Rafa getting a bit lighter, he rumbled at Roger who threw his arm around Rafa's waist, helping him to walk a bit easier.  


 

Nick looked at the Swiss' frightened expression as his lips twitched into a reassuring smile, "don't die mate" he blurted at the Spaniard. Sascha pushed the door to the back as they went off the Czech pub.  


 

"Ok, good night guys!" the German faked a smile, and went running to Jack's car as the rest of the guys were there, making Sam stripping off his shirt and pants.  


 

"What? Wait, Sascha!" Nick shouted loudly but stopped himself from going as he remembered that he had the wasted Spaniard with him. "damn it"  
"Go, I'll get Rafa into the car" Roger stated. The Australian nodded lightly and went running to Sascha. "God, you're heavy!"

 

"Boy! Come with me" said Nick the moment he approached to the German. He turned his face to him fearfully and blinked, "I'll give you a ride to the hotel"  


 

"Jack will pick me up" he smiled lightly and Nick looked back at them  


 

"they don't deserve to be called humans" said Nick as Sascha turned around, Sam was in his underwear and Jack was taking pictures of him as the others were running after Sam.  


 

"But my hotel is far away from yours" Sascha returned his eyes to the Australian's dark ones.  


 

"I'm picking Rafa and Roger too, aren't you in the same hotel?" Nick asked and the younger man nodded. Nick wrapped his arm around the German, "you're tall as fuck" he exclaimed, scanning Sascha's body.  


 

"I ate my vegetables" Sascha rolled his eyes.  


 

"No, you really are so tall, you must be the first person to know when it rains" Nick's accent got a bit weird and Sascha knew he was making fun of him.  
"and you must be the first person to know when it floods" Sascha patted on the Australian's head and went to the passenger's seat.  


 

___  


 

They were stuck in the traffic for the last half hour, Nick was flashing a glance on the smiling German from the corner of his eye, he seemed like he was enjoying the music on the radio until Nick turned it off. Sascha glared furiously at him  


 

"you're pretty" the thick accent of the Spaniard caught their attention, he was reaching to Roger's face with his hand as a dreamy look printed on his paralyzed face.  


 

"what the f…" Nick turned to the back to Rafa and Roger, he noticed the way Sascha was glaring at him, "fluffy kittens is wrong with him?" he asked, smiling sideways at Sascha who rolled his eyes with a light chuckle breaking the bleak atmosphere. "Roger! I think Rafa has a crush on you mate" he added, looking at the road when the cars started to move a bit further.  


 

"I don't understand how everyone finds you funny" Roger blurted out.  


 

"Talk nice to the driver or I'll kick you and the wasted Spaniard out of my car" the Australian warned, his firm tone crumbled the second Sascha laughed loudly, Nick's expression softened.  


 

"It's not even your car" the Swiss scoffed, pushing Nick's seat from the back with his feet.  


 

"Ok it might not be mine, but I rented it with my money" he teased. "Hey Sasch, say something boy" he glimpsed at the German who rolled his eyes to his window  


 

"What?"  


 

"Do you have a crush on me?" Nick asked mockingly and the German turned his head swiftly at him.  


 

"W… what are you talking about you sod!"  


 

"I do have" Nick stated, smirking at him, he pressed on the gas and started driving so fast after getting out of the traffic.  


 

"That's impressive" Roger scoffed  


 

"Keep your mouth shut grandpa, let me have my moment here" the Australian eyed him from the small mirror of the car.  


 

"Wow, you're a piece of shit" Roger busied himself with Rafa who had his head on the Swiss' lap, he took away the hair on his eyes carefully and pinched his left cheek.  


 

"And you're the toilet paper that wipes it, hey Sasch, don't be mad" he hit the German on his arm lightly to catch his attention.  


 

"Fuck off Nick"  


 

"Thank you for friendzoning me" he stated, parking in front of the hotel.  


 

"Your ass must be jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth" Roger opened the door and dragged Rafa with out with him  


 

"Hey Fed, how many times do I have to flush you?" Nick shouted at him and Roger closed the door furiously. "careful grandpa, you'll pay for the damages" he added and turned his head to Sascha.  


 

"Sascha" Nick called out before the German could get out, he looked at him thoughtfully that Nick couldn't quite read his expression, "I'm sorry, I get pissed off sometimes and…" Sascha ignored him and turned his back, Nick stopped him from his hand  


 

"What are you doing?" Sascha looked at Nick's grip around his hand with his eyes flashing; the Australian retreated, hitting the steering wheel while murmuring to himself. "Listen, I'm not mad at you" the German stated. "I swear down".  


 

"Okay" Nick faked a smile, lightly nodding his head, "I'm happy that y…" he faced Sascha who pulled Nick's hand off the wheel and wrapped it around his, Nick looked at him fondly, the atmosphere was bizarrely intimate between the two men that Nick found it hard to open his mouth. Sascha lowered his head.  
"see you tomorrow" Sascha stated, pulling his hand. he got out of the car and closed the door lightly behind him.  
The Australian kept waiting until he went to the hotel with slow steps. He drove away decided to turn the radio on to distract himself from thinking about his childish fight with Roger and the weird crushing thing with Sascha. He switched the channels as a song popped out.  


 

"You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there".


	2. The One Who Lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A desperate Nick wins something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit sad, because i'm sad.  
> there's clearly no connection between the first chapter and the this, because this is all about Nick.  
> a tribute for Nick Kyrgios... jk  
> ps. it doesn't contain much sarcastic and lame jokes, which is even better.  
> enjoy!

Nick, as a general rule, hid his emotions. He figured they were intel, he'd rather not hand over and so at all times his face was blank. But today was different. His team had been so close from winning the tournament and all the pressure was on the Australian. Excitement poured out him like sunshine through fine white linen; he glowed from the inside out. The smile that cracked his face hadn't been seen since boyhood and he walked faster, talked faster, ate faster. He just had a good feeling about the day, nothing that felt this right could possibly go wrong. It just couldn't.

 

Last night when half of his team got wasted, he didn't dare to drink, he was scared of that one moment, the what if and surely, being the one who gets the pressure on. He tried his best not to think about the previous night, his silliness to the young German competitor and Roger as an all.

 

He knew he was playing against Roger, and when it became official, he got even more excited about the game, maybe to teach the Swiss a lesson, or to prove to the world who he really was.

As he stepped on the court, with his cross dangling around his neck, said his prayers and tightened his grip around the bat. He felt pumped, excited, more alive than he had ever thought possible. All the mundane worries of his life had been muted and all there was to know about was this moment. No worrying about the past, no anxiety about the future. In one adrenaline fuelled warrior-yell he leapt into the sunshine with nothing but air beneath his feet and he was gone; eyes wide, grin wider. The game started.

 

He almost lost the first set, but as he remembered where he was and for whom he was doing that. The excitement wired his body again like he was plugged into the mains. He felt like his brain was on fast-forward and there was no off switch.

 

He won the first set with 6-4.

 

Dizzily, the Australian went to the chair and grabbed the water bottle, trying as hard as possible to full his stomach. The guys were supportive and excited, that's all he asked for, friends behind his back.

 

One more set. 

 

Long shots, tricky moves, he was perfect. 

7-6(6)

 

So close, soon he'll lift the trophy upon his head and scream. It was friendly and didn't matter, but he wanted it so bad. 

Just the thought that he was so close of winning, with one point only! Terrified him, as the anxiety seized on the Australian, stepping on the court for the last set made his breathing rapid and shallow. That he could feel his pulse pounding in his temples.

 

He lost.

 

He didn't believe it, all that effort, drops of sweat, nothing.

 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the Spaniard leaping off his bench; he jumped to the Swiss and embraced him, Nick's heart shattered.  
He couldn't look at his teammates' faces as they came to him, hugging him and patting on his head, he pulled a face and smiled weakly. He avoided them and went to Roger, shook their hands together as the Swiss pulled him to his chest, muttered something that Nick didn't quite understand.

 

He packed his things as everyone else waited for the coronation. Nick could barely stand on his feet, he just busied himself looking at the crowds around the court and faking smiles.

 

____

 

Nick went to his hotel room with slow steps, threw his backpack on the floor, and himself on the bed with his head against the pillow.  
His phone buzzed in his pocket, he didn't care. It buzzed again, over and over and he knew that he'd received plenty of messages, he lifted his head and grabbed the phone from his back pocket, Sascha, Sascha and a lot of Sascha, Nick knotted his brows and opened the messages.  
"Hallo Nick "  


 

"How are you? I was worried"  


 

"You were amazing, almost beat Roger"  


 

"Remember that we're all proud of you"  


 

"Roger was talking about you, and how hard it was to beat you ;)"  


 

"Nick I'm in front of your hotel"  


 

It was the last message, the Australian fixed his position, looking at his phone screen with confusion, and it buzzed again.  


 

"Nick, the receptionist isn't telling me what room you're in, come down"  


 

He exhaled sharply. He really did get out of his comfortably quiet room and went to Sascha.  


 

Saw him standing against a wall, looking unconsciously at nothing, Nick walked slowly, with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah?" Nick blurted out, avoided making an eye-contact with Sascha.  


 

"Hey, I was just, worried" Sascha smiled weakly, rubbing his hands together. "I thought…"  


 

"Sascha I'm not a kid, I'm fine" Nick interrupted, turning his head a little to the left  


 

"I know, I know you're not, Nick." Sascha's tone grown louder, the Australian rolled his eyes dramatically.  


 

"Of course I'm not, And now what? There's nothing to do" Nick proclaimed through hissed teeth, leaning closer to the German's face.  


 

"Can we go to your room? People are staring" Sascha stated, looking directly at Nick's tired eyes. They shared eye contacts for more than a minute, Nick blinked and licked his lips, and he turned his back and started walking. Sascha followed him.

 

They arrived to the room, Nick opened the door and made a way for Sascha to enter, he went in after him and closed the door lightly. The German had already seated himself on the bed, scanning the room with his blue, warm eyes nervously.  


 

"Ok, what did you come for?"  


 

"To talk to you" Sascha answered quickly. Nick sat next to him, lowering his head.  


 

"About?" the Australian lifted his head, coldly looking at the younger man who himself didn't know why he came. His heart drove him maybe, somehow.  


 

"You" Sascha parted his lips, smiling at Nick whose expression hadn't changed, he was still looking at the German coldly and there nothing on his face to read, Sascha felt the intimidation creeping into his veins.  


 

Nick inhaled air, opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind in the last second, and instead, he leant to Sascha who himself leant back as a reaction. Nick stopped midway, looking down.  


 

"You know what your problem is?" Sascha stated in a firm voice and Nick looked at him again, arching his eyebrows. "You're a fucking coward" Sascha grinned widely and Nick frowned.  


 

"Okay?" the older man scoffed  


 

"Yeah you're a fucking coward, what would you expect from a cat person?" Sascha went beyond the limits, but his words hadn't effected on the Australian. "Why aren't you punching me?" he shouted at Nick's face.  


 

"I don't beat girls" Nick pushed his face way.  


 

"Ok so you're a pu…" Nick turned to him and covered the German's mouth with his palm.  


 

"You'll regret that one" he stated in a low tone, his hand slipped to Sascha's t-shirt and grabbed it with his index finger. A look of intimidation dawned across Sascha's features as he leant to the back with his hands supporting him against the bed. Nick rolled his eyes and stood up, Sascha was amazed by how cold Nick was being, despite of the frustrating day he had.  


 

"I was just teasing you" Sascha exclaimed and stood behind Nick.  


 

"tell me something i don't know" Nick stated mockingly. Sascha turned around the Australian to face him; his eyes were shining so much like stars.  
Nick grabbed his face aggressively, glaring at him. He hissed as the German's lips twitched down, Nick could see how frightened he was; he just leant forward, few inches near his lips. Sascha didn't move.  


 

"wanna kiss a mouth that's full of shit?" Nick murmured, smiling sideways. On the other hand, Sascha just chuckled in relief, as Nick surrounded his palms around the German's cheeks. Nick considered that as a yes. The next thing Sascha knew was that Nick slammed their lips together, nearly knocked all wind from his lungs.  


 

Sascha hardly had a moment to react before Nick pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips and at his grant of access, delved inside the German's mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent toothpaste being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths.  


 

And unexpectedly, his hand drifted to Sascha's hip. It settled there and pulled him closer. The German inhaled sharply and Nick pulled away.  


 

"You and your brother kiss so different" Nick teased, whispering against Sascha's ear. Sascha parted his lips and pushed Nick a little to the back, his smile betrayed him and Nick chuckled loudly, "just kidding"  


 

"Did you brush your teeth?" Sascha asked, surrounding his arm around the Australian's neck.  


 

"Yeah, I snatched a bottle after the loss and drank half of it, didn't want to expose myself"  


 

"Sneaky" Sascha slapped Nick's cheek lightly, still having his eyes on his lips. "Please tell everyone about this"  


 

"About what?" Nick arched an eyebrow  


 

"The kiss"  


 

"Oh sure, and I'll tell everyone that I marked you, with my piss"  


 

"I can't believe I kissed that mouth"  


 

"wanna give it a try again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it, slow burn is my thing but i had to rush with this since there's only one chapter left.  
> the third chapter will be about fedal and the win, will give my best jokes i swear down.  
> byaya! xx


	3. The Adventures Of Being A Winner/Wanker

"he was almost moaning on the phone! he... hanged up" Dominic looked at his phone deadpanned, his tone was shaking on the edges.  
It wasn't a good idea to call a wasted teen at 2-3am, Dominic troubled himself and he felt like a complete douche as his cheeks flushed.

the guys looked at him thoughtfully, Marin just pressed his lips together and proclaimed, "he had a steamy day, Domi. he deserves some fun" he smirked, looking at his almost-half glass.

Dominic snorted at him, but despite of his anger, he choose to keep his mouth shut instead of crying out to bunch of drunk, old men.

At that moment, where Roger didn't bother himself to listen neither the wasted Spaniard, silence seized the room they choose to celebrate their victory in.

And abruptly, Rafa jumped from the couch and went to Roger, hugging his legs, no one knew whether he was crying or laughing the time he exclaimed, "you saved my ass" he cried out. Roger freaked out, barely managed to put his glass on the table.

Roger chuckled in shock as the guys did, "and now I'm gonna rip it" the Swiss found himself unconsciously looking at the wasted Spaniard, unconsciously uttering shit. And there were lots of gasps.

"did he say that he's gonna rip his ass?" Tomas snorted, glaring at the Croatian with wide-eyes, shaking his shoulder.

"Roger filthy Federer what the hell did you just say?" Marin shouted at the Swiss. Roger turned his head fearfully at him, "not on my watch man, get a room"

"aren't you too old for these stuff?" Dominic was, for sure, the only one who cared less, that he decided to make himself a personality and act like a real douche.

"better keep it shut kiddo, i eat kids like you on breakfast" the Swiss warned with his dismissive finger pointed at Dominic.

Dominic raised an eyebrow mockingly, folding his arms to his chest  
"what? what is he... does that count as a sexual harassment?" his gaze went from Marin to Tomas who absolutely had no idea about what had been just told to him, he was too wasted for that.

Instead, he changed the subject with a spicier taste to the Austrian, "speaking of sex, bet Sascha is enjoying his night" Tomas clapped his hands together, smiling widely, the jerk. Dominic glared at him wrathfully, "oops" he added, rolling his eyes off the angry young man across him.

"Sup! oh fucking hell..." the door of the dressing room the Europeans were in swung open as the figure of Jack unveiled, the American choked, covering his nose, "what's that smell? how many fucking drinks did y'all get?" he added as he walked into the room with careful steps, John followed him, waving with his hand at the Europeans.

"Champagne?" Marin asked and Jack nodded hesitantly.  
And that was the breaking point of Dominic's anger. at least that moment, he was blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter, he reached out, hitting Jack's shoulder on his way out without looking behind.  
Sascha promised him that they'd celebrate after the win, he dissaperared after the press conference and Dominic was dissapointed, yes he liked him and that wasn't the only excuse, he had to make a move but Sascha didn't show up.

Jack threw a glance at the Austrian from the back of his shoulder, mouth parted. he then went to the corner of the couch and seated himself there as he waited for Marin to pour him a drink.

"i don't like that kid" Marin went to Jack and handed him a glass and handed John the second glass, he yawned and sat back, treating himself with another drink. "always cries his ass on my ass, has no fucking manners"

"he's a kid, Marin. get a grip" Tomas interrupted him, sipping the rest of his drink.

"yeah? he seems like a spoiled footballer!" Marin turned to him angirly.

"everyone likes spoiled footballers" with a cold tone, Tomas choose to piss the Croatian that time. he placed his glass on the wooden table they gathered around and looked back at Marin challengingly.

"yeah fan girls you mean, fuck off Tommy!" he answered sharply, wiping his glass with a sullen kind of anger and stood up,"I'm going to the hotel"

"give me a ride?" Tomas looked at him

"I'm taking a cap" the Croatian said with an odd intensity in his words, picked his jacket and shoved into it.

"we're in the same hotel!"

"night!" he reached out and closed the door behind him without letting the Czech continue his incessant chatter. Meanwhile, Jack let a grimace onto his features while sipping from his glass, enjoying the drama.

"EuroPenis" he shook his head.  
Tomas huffed as John looked at him with pity, "tragic, mate"

"I can't stand it here, oh hell! didn't notice these two right their! did they pass out or something?" Jack exclaimed loudly with a toothy smile, he placed his hands on his waist, spinning around Roger on a tiny chair and Rafa hugging his legs like a koala on a branch.

"bugger off you smelly sock" Roger waved with his hand, leaning against the back of the chair. Jack's smile flew.

Tomas flashed a glance at them, "you two were wanking when i was playing against Kyrgios, lost my dignity in my hometown and after that! my people shouted with your names, because apparently that the only thing mattered to them!" Jack felt threatened for no reason, he glanced at Roger who was listening to the Czech carefully, even thought, his eyes didn't dare look at him.

"he's right, we 'at least' should've won for the team spirit, fun celebrations and all, belly-to-belly with Nick! unfair"

"wanna pick me up to the nearest hotel?" Tomas' tone changed that John bursted out laughing, "yeah and here we have a joke laughing at itself" Tomas added.

"you need Jesus" Jack stated, scratching his chin

"he wouldn't look me in the eye if he knew what i did last night" the Czech chuckled mirthlessly

"he thinks you're an asshole" Jack added, squinting his nose.

_

Roger pulled the younger man closer to his chest as his two hands surrounded the Spaniard's back. Nadal had a heavy ass and Roger's arms were too weak that he didn't think he'd reach his destination.  
after few arguments Tomas had made, Jack and John agreed to pick him up and on the other hand, Roger managed not to make any other troubles with his mates.

His feet were shuffling across the floor so he nested Rafa down as the Spaniard's head leant against the aisle's grey wall. He opened his eyes irritatingly and Roger's heart skipped a beat, he smiled slightly at him and kneeled to Rafa's level as his hand went to his cheek, brushing Rafa's soft skin with his thumb.

"am i drunk again?" asked Rafa annoyingly. Roger barely understood, from the thick accent to being drunk, yes he barely did. he (like a boss), nodded in approvment and Rafa huffed as the edges of his mouth twitched down.  
"does that make me an... alcoholic? that wouldn't work with my new campaign" he closed his eyes again, crooking his head a bit to the right.

"i thought about that either" Roger stated with a small smile printed on his features, the younger man chuckled lightly. "when will we have a long conversation? you promised me, but eh, it's getting pretty late now" he checked the silver clock on his left wrist.

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot" Rafa cried out. the Swiss muttered in agreement like a boss again.

"you deserve to get punished, you lost against the giant American, so i had to deal with Murray's slave the right way"

"Murray's slave?" Rafa blurted out and Roger answered with a 'yeah'. Rafa's expression softened, he closed his eyes again, shaking his head in exasperation.

"hey Rafa..." said Roger after a choking silence, "do we, care about each other?" the Swiss couldn't find the right word so he just blurted out with 'care' that he immediately felt the stupidity alert warning playing in his brain, if he had one, he thought to himself. Rafa opened his eyes weakly.

"do you, think that i care, or want you?" asked Rafa, glaring at the him with glassy eyes, from nothing but drinking like a goddamn pig.

"do i have to play some videos from YouTube so i can prove my point?" Roger scoffed.  
stupidity alert again. but out of the blue, Rafa chuckled. Roger just thawed from the inside.  
"Rafa I..."

"want to sleep" the Spaniard interrupted with intensity. Roger looked up with his cheeks turning tinted red.

"oh... sure, I'll get you to your room" he stood up, scratching the back of his neck nervously, friendzone alert.

"with you" Rafa held on the older man's wrist firmly.

"huh?" he didn't quite get it, the idiot.

"i want to sleep, with you" the look in his eyes, unexplainable. Roger was worried, scared and horny, that he felt a dash of emotions filling his chest, making his weight lighter when a comprehension dawned across his features. Rafa giggled.

"oh," Swiss rubbed his forehead, not like no one had invited him to sleep with him, but Rafa was something else, they were no longer that drunk that he felt even more relieved. "okay".

"don't pull me hard" Rafa stopped the Swiss from carrying him halfway, their hands were connected and it looked more like a deleted scene from titanic

"don't worry. I'm a superfine master class, and i just wanna be in your ass"  
"just kidding, i must break your ass".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok it's finally here!  
> it's stupid i honestly have lots of homework and stuff, somehow managed to write this as fast as i can  
> comments are appreciated fam  
> too tired to link my tumblr it's late and my books are waiting yo, just find me there it's: agueroh  
> thanks for giving a s... sweet fluffy kitten!

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this chapter fam, leace kudos to my poor soul to show your support  
> find me on [Tumblr](https://agueroh.tumblr.com)


End file.
